charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Gordon
Dan Gordon was the mortal neighbor of the Charmed Ones, who was in a relationship with Piper Halliwell. History Baseball He used to play second base for the Seattle Mariners baseball team until he blew out his knee sliding home, then worked in construction. Dating Piper While dating Piper, he notices the oddity of the girls' lives and often suspects that they are hiding something. While Piper was attracted to Dan since he became their neighbor, she decides to date him instead of Leobecauseshefelt that the relationship would be much less complicated than the on-again, off-again relationship she had with Leo. However, Piper's sudden unexplained disappearances and avoidance of his questions drove Dan crazy and made him feel insecure in their relationship. He also always felt threatened by Leo, because even though Piper didn't see him often, he knew that they had been serious and that Piper still cared for him. Dan felt as though he was simply "geographically desirable" and that that was the basis of the entire relationship. Piper finally broke up with Dan after she realized that despite loving Dan, she loved Leo more. Dan also becomes very suspicious of Leo and even asks his brother-in-law who works for the state department to check Leo's army records. Leo's Army Records When his brother-in-law discovers that Leo had been a soldier in World War II and had died in the war, Dan presents the information to Leo and finally to Piper. Moving On In the episode Be Careful What You Witch For, which was also his last appearance, Piper makes a wish for Dan to move on with his life and he does, but later on he shows up at Piper's door, as an old man. Piper explains magic to him and shows Leo orbing, which causes him to dislike her. Piper makes a wish to a genie for Dan to forget about magic and to truly move on with life, this time with no consequences. Dan moves away to Portland, Oregon when he was offered a job. Past Life Dan's past life in the 1920s was Gordon Johnson, husband of P. Baxter and great-grandfather of the Halliwell sisters. Dan promo.jpg| 214q.jpg|Dan's past life Appearance 2x01-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Witch Trial) 2x03-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (The Painted World) 2x04-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (The Devil's Music) 2x04-Dan3.jpg|Season 2 - (The Painted World) 2x05-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x05-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x6-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (That Old Black Magic) 2x07-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (They're Everywhere) 2x8-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (P3 H20 2x09-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Ms. Hellfire) 2x10-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Heartbreak City) 2x11-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Reckless Abandon) 2x12-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan2.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan3.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x13-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Dan01.jpg|Season 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x14-Dan4.jpg|Season 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x16-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Murphy's Luck) 2x17-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x17-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x18-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Chick Flick) 2x19-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x19-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x22-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan2.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) Old_Dan.jpg|Dan as an Old Man - (Be Careful What You Witch For) In the 18 episodes that he appeared, Dan's appearance stayed relatively the same; his look consisted of wearing jeans most of time and either a button down flannel or casual dress shirt, sometimes a t-shirt underneath as well as suede and leather coats over top. He had a somewhat shaggy hairstyle that was combed so that it was split in the middle. For special occasions like going out to dinner or a party Dan wore a dress shirt tucked in and dress pants. The dress shirts were either short or long sleeved; he also sometimes wore cotton sweaters. Mid-season he also cut his hair but retained the same hair style. Notes *The real house used for exterior shots of where Dan lived were filmed on Carroll Avenue in Los Angeles, California just like the shots of Halliwell Manor were. The address of the house used was 1331 Carroll Avenue. *It's quite ironic, that Dan's past life originally lived in the Manor, where even said by him, he can never make it passed the door a majority of the time. *Dan along with Jenny were the only main characters who didn't find out about the witch secret. Though, Dan found about magic in Be Careful What You Witch For, but Piper made a wish that made Dan forget about magic. *Dan has only been mentioned twice since his departure from the show: once in Exit Strategy and Cat House. Appearences Dan Gordon appeared in a total of 18 episodes throughout the course of the series Gordon, Dan Gordon, Dan Category:Pages needing attention